


Why Did This Happen?

by Paladin_Willa



Series: The Assassin Ranger [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dealing with Sadness, Dealing with emotion, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kinda, Multi, Oh um this takes place after first chap of Back Again, Pain, Sad, and you know, clear that up, dealing with Lili's kidnapping, dealing with depression, dealing with the pain, dont want anyone confused, follows after first fic in crossover series, idk what else to put, judt thought I’d tell ya, sequel fic Back Again is happy, they feel very depressed, they find comfort in each other, this aint very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Why did this happen? How could this happen? I can't believe this happened. These thoughts ran through everyone's minds as they dealt with Lili's kidnapping. Those closest to her weren't dealing with it very well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s a new story that will be literally at MOST 4 chaps. I just kinda thought that this would be fun to do, see how some key people react. So this takes place after ‘Frozen Assassin Ranger’. But it also kinda takes place during the beginning of ‘Back Again’. So, ya. I hope you enjoy this new short fic. Also, I know I have quite a few other stories, but three will be updated at random points, but i was wondering if you guys would like me to write a fic that has Will being raised by Halt instead of the ward. I know that at some point I’d write it but I wanted to see if you wanted it sooner rather than later. Just tell me via comments,  
> Tumblr: paladinikoe or  
> Twitter: @paladinikoe !!!!

**XXX Daniel’s POV XXX**

It’s been a week since we’ve gotten the bad news, but it still feels like a sack full of bricks are crushing my heart. I know Willa feels the same when she saw me leaving my tent around midnight. When she asked why I was up, I told her the truth and she agreed. But it’s still hard, I’ve been hacking away at a post with my saxe when Willa came up. “Mind if I join you?” she asked and I shook my head.

“Hurts?” was all I asked and she nodded, getting her sword out and lunged at the post. After an hour of hacking at the posts, we stopped. We went over to the tree line and sat against different trees.

“I just…….it feels like there’s an unending pit in my stomach. And it feels so hard to breathe some days. I just. Why?” Willa said after a bit and I nodded understanding.

“I can understand that. But it comes with caring for someone, I guess. I’m so scared for her, I’m afraid to think about what’s happening to her right now,” I confessed and she nodded. We sat in silence for a bit, watching as Assassin’s and Rangers trained, some probably doing it to get their minds off of their worry. Reed and Xander were practicing against each other with an older Assassin watching.

“I’m terrified. What if we don’t get her back in time? What if we’re too late?” she asked softly and I turned a sorrowful gaze to her.

“I’m terrified too. All we can do is hope,” I replied, but it sounded hollow even to myself.

“How can we hope!?” she demanded, her fear and anger appearing. I saw a few people look over at us but they seemed to know that we needed to be alone to figure our feelings out. After yelling, she slumped over her knees, wrapping her arms around them. I looked over at her and realized how tired she looked. But then I also realized that she was so young too. _ She’s barely 24, but she’s seen so much that most others wouldn’t even see. _

But I also realized that I wasn’t much older.  _ I’m only 29! _ I thought.  _ But we’ve already been through so much. But how is she even dealing considering she has a 2-year-old daughter that’s almost 3. This can’t be easy _ , I figured. I then leaned over and pulled her over, my arm went around her shoulders and she leaned her head on my shoulder. “I know it’s hard to hope. But we have to. We have to have faith that we’ll get her before anything bad. It’s hard, but we have to. Otherwise, we might just collapse,” I said and she gave a slight nod.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not hard. Scarlet asks about Lili. Asks when she’ll see her again. And I…...I just don’t know what to say. It breaks my heart telling her that Lili won’t be here for who knows how long. Especially since she’s starting to realize that Lili is in the bad guy's hands!” she confessed and I just rubbed my hand along her arm.

“I can imagine how difficult that is. But your daughters smart for her age. Especially since she has a mom that’s a Ranger, and a dad that’s a knight,” I replied. “I feel like I failed her too. When Gilan introduced me to her finally, when you were hurt Willa, I felt like I was also trying to protect her. Like, as soon as I saw this 16-year-old girl trying to hide from the Templar’s that Gilan has said so much about, I just wanted to help him protect her from everything, like an older brother would do. I just wanted to let her have the childhood she lost. But….I failed. Maybe if I had been there, I could have helped protect her…..or maybe disguised her so they didn’t know,” I rambled and Willa wrapped her arms around my chest.

“Ya. I wish there was something we could have done to help her,” Willa said tearing up and I rubbed her back as she then let her walls down, walls that she painstakingly put up to keep herself moving. To keep herself from breaking down. She gripped my surcoat tightly and I pulled her close and placed my chin on top of her head.

“I do too,” I whispered as she cried. Tears built up in my eyes but I held them back, right now, Willa needed me,  _ my other little sister needs me, I can cry later _ , I thought, holding her tightly while rubbing my hands over her upper back to help calm her.

I looked around through blurry vision and took note of how the others were also affected. Lili’s young buddy Josh was practicing his archery with a determined look. Gilan and Halt were talking at a table with Leander and a few others, both seemed tired and holding what I knew was their 6th cup today. Jace was helping a younger Assassin with his sword fighting. Crowley was pacing, face set in a frown. Halt got up as I watched, walking over to Crowley and managed to get him to go inside the Command tent with Leander and the others.

Gilan, even though he was tired, saw us and walked over. Willa was still crying when he came over. “How you two holding up?” he asked quietly.

“Not good,” I replied just as quietly, Willa didn’t even register that Gilan was there.

“You look like you could use a good cry,” he commented and I had to nod at that.

“Ya, but Willa needs me right now. I can cry later,” I closed my eyes then, trying to will the tears back.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t cry either,” he replied kneeling in front of me. He then pulled me toward him, effectively putting Willa between us to cry in comfort while also giving me a hug. He placed an arm around Willa’s back and my shoulders. “Keeping it bottled up won’t help anyone,” he whispered. “Even I cried. If I can, in front of Halt no less, then so can you,” he replied his hand was in my hair then. Tears started falling then and I hiccuped.

“I-” I hiccuped again and moved one of my hands to Gilan’s surcoat and gripped it tight as sobs wracked my body too. I vaguely felt Gilan’s hand moving about in a circle pattern and his chin on my head.

“Shh, it’s ok,” he whispered and I gave a small nod as I continued to hold on to both Willa and Gilan as I cried. Willa continued to grip me with both hands, even though I could hear and feel her crying still, she seems to have calmed a bit. “Once you two are good, why don’t you go rest,” he suggested quietly, but I knew he meant that as an order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap! This fic will probably be the only fic that has such fast updates. So don’t expect this from my other fics. I will try my best though. Again, feel free to ask me anything, and tell me if you’d like sooner or later, a fic follows Will as a child raised by Halt. Also, you can ask me anything via comments, tumblr, or twitter!

**XXX Reed’s POV XXX**

Daniel and Willa were being led to their tents by Gilan. _They could use the sleep_ , I thought bitterly, having seen them up at all hours some days. Xander was also watching as they were being forced to rest by their old master. We saw when Willa started crying soon followed by Daniel once Gilan was hugging them.

It was startling to see the usually go-happy man cry. Daniel had always been happy or determined whenever I saw him. Willa, it wasn’t as surprising as she’s cried over-seeing her daughter cuddling to her wolf who was curled around the little girl. I can admit though it was cute.

Xander turned back to me and we shared a knowing look. “Think they’ll be okay?” he asked and all I could do was shrug.

“With time possibly. They’ll probably only be good once we have Lili back,” I admitted and Xander nodded at that.

“Shall we?” he asked and I nodded, getting back into position.

**XXX 2 Weeks Later XXX**

Xander was pacing again.

He never paced before Lili was taken.

And now he’s doing it.

 _Again_.

I looked around and saw that Gilan was talking quietly with Daniel and Willa again. The two seemed inseparable these days. Cory and Gilan were the ones to be seen with them occasionally, most likely trying to get them to do something. Crowley was pacing outside the Command Tent again too.

Halt looked done with him. Altaïr was leaning against a tree next to Halt as they watched the Ranger Commander pace. He was probably trying to figure out what to do. Jace was with Josh this time it looks like Josh wanted to practice against a swordsman.

I looked over at Xander again. We’ve been hanging around each other a lot. _Like Daniel and Willa_ , I realized. _We were both close to Lili, makes sense_. I went over to Xander and paced beside him.

Again.

I’ve paced with him.

And I’ve paced by myself.

But that was when I was up alone at night. If I paced during the day, Xander joined me. Our days are equal parts of training and pacing. I look about as we pace and see Daniel and Willa talking it seems while shooting arrows, Gilan was walking over to us. Gilan stopped in front of us. He looked at us with sympathy. “How you two doing?” he asked gently and we shared a look.

“Honestly?” I asked rhetorically. “Physically, fine. Mentally, not so much,” I answered and Gilan nodded understanding.

“Ok, fair, but not quite what I meant,” Gilan replied with the barest of smiles.

“Well, I still feel awful. I _was there_. I should have done more or _something_ ,” I said and Gilan placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I know I said it was your fault when you told me. But _it_ _wasn’t_. You did everything you could to keep Lili safe and get her back. I’m sorry I blamed you, I let my grief control my actions. Daniel and Willa helped me realize that. Remember this though, _you did everything you could_. Ok? You told her that you’d do everything you could to keep her safe and that's what you did,” Gilan said, both hands on my shoulders.

“But-” I started and Gilan shushed me.

“No buts. You did everything you could,” he said and I gave a small nod. “And Xander, I can imagine you feel the same,” he said and Xander nodded his agreement. I could imagine he felt the same since he too, tried going after Lili when they got her. But he stopped right after I got shot and Lili was threatened. “I don’t fully know how you feel about Lili, but I do know you both wished there was something you could have done. But you both did what you could. I know this is a distressing time, but Crowley and Halt are working with Altaïr to create a plan to save Lili. So don’t beat yourself up so much. Alright?” he asked and we both nodded understanding.

“We’ll try,” I replied with the barest of smiles and Gilan nodded with a small smile.

“I’ll see you later,” he replied and went over to Halt. I watched him walk away before looking at Xander.

“How do you feel about Lili, Xander?” I asked and Xander looked down shocked but with a slightly resigned look. He pushed a hand through his light brown hair before dragging it down his face. His messy bangs fell into his brown eyes which caused him to blink rapidly. **(I realized I never really described him. Gonna be doing this for Jace too. Just thought I’d tell ya)**

“To be honest? I like her a lot,” he admitted and a small smile came to my face.

“A crush?” I asked and he nodded. “So do I,” I finally admitted running a hand back through my deep brown hair.

“Well, no matter what, we’ll still be friends,” Xander said holding his arm out and I grabbed his wrist as he did the same.

“Of course,” I said and Xander nodded with a smile. He then pulled his hair back and tied it in a short pony-tail with a leather strip. “You know, it looks like Daniel may be copying your look,” I commented and we both turned to see Daniel running a hand through his long brown hair with a smirk. Daniel even let his stubble grow out a bit into a petite goatee that complimented his square jawline.

“Well, he does make it work. Doubt anyone else could make that work,” Xander said with a small laugh and I nodded agreement.

“True. Why don’t we go help Jace out, he looks like he could use the help,” I suggested looking over at our friend. Jace was currently holding his sword loosely with the tip on the ground. His blue eyes were shut with his face set in frustration while a hand rested on his forehead, fingers in his black hair.

“Yeah, he looks like he could use the help,” Xander agreed and we walked over to the two. When we reached them, Jace’s hand had dragged down his face. His hand fell from his face as he saw us.

“What’s the problem?” I asked and Jace used his sword to point at Josh.

“He keeps trying to use moves he’s seen Horace, Gilan, and Cory use even though he only has a saxe and is a beginner at fighting with a saxe,” he explained and Josh shrugged.

“Well, Josh, shouldn’t you do what Jace says since he’s more experienced than you?” I asked and he frowned.

“Well, if he is then wouldn’t it be correct for him to help me with it?” he countered and I nodded.

“True, but it’s ultimately what your master thinks. If they say you're ready, then you’ll learn, but if they don’t then you shouldn’t go behind their backs. Alright?” I explained and Josh nodded at that.

“I guess so. Sorry, Jace. I’ll do what you think is good,” he said and Jace nodded.

“Ok, but I think I need a break from this,” he said and I nodded with Xander.

“We’ll take over for a little while,” I replied and Jace smiled thanks.

“Have fun,” he said walking over to the fire to get a cup of coffee.

“Alright, let’s get started,” Xander said rubbing his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap!! So, next chap may be the last one. I’ll see when I’m writing it how I feel. I hope you enjoyed reading this chap!! Remember, you can talk to me or ask me anything! -Love Willa <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the final chap!! I know the first chap I said 4, but I felt that was a bit much. Three felt like a good amount. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading the final chap of ‘Why Did This Happen?’!!

**XXX Gilan’s POV XXX**

I walked away from Reed and Xander over to Halt. I looked over and saw that Daniel and Willa were pulling their arrows out. Xander and Reed were over by Jace talking with Josh. Jace soon left and Xander rubbed his hands together, most likely the two were going to work with Josh. I arrived in front of Halt who was watching Crowley pace with Altaïr next to him.

“How’s it coming?” I asked and he just gestured over at Crowley. “Not good?”

“Exactly. If it was going good then Crowley wouldn’t be pacing,” Halt replied.

“Are the Templar’s really well hidden?” I asked and this time both Altaïr and Crowley looked at me.

“We get word of them moving. But then they disappear. We can’t find them anywhere. The one eye witness report said they saw a carriage but no Lili,” Altaïr replied.

“How are the Templar’s so well hidden? Before we were able to keep track of what area they were in. But now we can barely keep track of where they’ve been,” Crowley said when he stopped pacing. But he soon started pacing again.

“Let’s walk,” Halt said moving away from his pacing friend and I nodded. We walked over to the tree line before stopping. “How are  _ you _ holding up?” he asked suddenly. “I know you’ve helped Daniel, Willa, Reed, and Xander. But have you helped yourself?” he asked and I rubbed my head and moved my weight to one foot.

“Not well, but they’re helping me too,” I replied, gesturing behind me toward Daniel and Willa and Halt nodded understanding.

“That’s good. I just wanted to check up on you. We are trying to find her. But it’s taking longer than we thought it would,” he admitted and I nodded.

“Yeah. I just hope we aren’t too late,” I said softly and Halt placed a hand on my shoulder.

“So do we. But all we can do is hope while trying to find her,” Halt said and I nodded understanding.

“Of course,” I responded just as soft.

“Have you had any rest recently?” Halt asked suddenly after a good amount of silence.

“Mmh, not recently, I guess,” I admitted, not really sure myself when I last slept.

“Well then. Why don’t you go get some rest,” Halt ordered and I nodded agreement with a roll of my eyes.

“Ok,” I replied and walked over to my tent.

**XXX Crowley’s POV XXX**

Gilan was walking away after Halt told him he should rest. I stopped pacing as Halt came back over here. I walked up to him as Altaïr went back inside the tent. “How are you doing?” I asked and Halt leveled a glare at me.

“Well, both of my former apprentice’s are upset and so are all of my former apprentices’ former apprentices are upset at their former masters new apprentice is gone. So how do you think?” he asked and I gave a slight roll of my eyes with a small smile on my lips.

“You care about them too much. You’re acting like Gilan’s apprentice’s are your own,” I responded, my smile growing while Halt scowled.

“Well, they’re all acting like first-year apprentice’s,” he countered and I shook my head.

“Well, most of ‘em never had to deal with the fear of a close friend being kidnapped. Sure Will had to deal with Alyss being held captive, but he knew what was happening to her. There’s an uncertainty about what could be happening to Lili right now. So it’s understandable that they don’t know how to react,” I countered back and at that, Halt gave a shrug and a tilt of his head. His version of a nod when he didn’t want to admit something.

“That is fair,” he said at last. “Have you thought of anything with your pacing?” he asked and all I could do was shake my head.

“No. Not yet,” I replied folding my arms before placing my left hand against my chin in thought. “Wait, what if we mark out every place they’ve been. Then we have an idea of where they may avoid,” I said and Halt nodded.

“Could work,” he responded. “We could also then work on possible ways to get Lili back or capture Phillipe,” he added and I nodded agreement.

“Let’s get to work then,” I replied heading to the Command Tent’s entrance. 

**XXX**

We’ve been going over where the Templar’s have been, how we could stop them, how we could rescue Lili, and all that we know about them for a week now. The only thing certain, every Assassin doesn’t have a good feeling. They don’t know why. But they have a bad feeling. Something may have happened that we don’t know about.

And that has me worried.

What could have happened to have all the Assassin’s feeling wary.

But no one knows.

And I don’t like that.

Especially since that has people theorizing what it could be. None of them good. I don’t know if I want to know what it is or not. I just hope it doesn’t deal with Lili, I’m not sure how well Gilan will handle it. I’m sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in hand. Halt was next to me drinking his third cup of coffee with honey in it. I don’t understand how he likes that taste, or how everyone associated with him also likes that taste.

Reed was with Xander and Jace talking it seems. They were sitting on the ground in a circle by their tents sharpening their swords. Daniel and Willa were with Gilan, talking and practicing their archery. Josh was with them with our newest apprentice, a 15-year-old named Stahl. Stahl was a good kid. He certainly made the other apprentices and Ranger’s laugh.

The kid seemed to enjoy making people happy and getting praised for doing something right. Leander brought him in, said he had the qualities needed to be a Ranger. But he also was from a bad home. His parents weren’t the best I remember Leander telling me. It was a good idea to have the newer Ranger’s help him while I figured out who would be best to be his master. Willa it seems has taken a liking to Stahl, teaching him, teasing him, and always praising when he did something good.

She seemed to always ruffle his hair, apparently he was only okay with hair ruffles or a pat on the shoulder. Right now he was fairly easy to see as the sun made his blonde hair glow, just like Sarah’s. She was over by Lydia, talking with Anders and Stuart. Sarah has joked about being his new big sister since their hair is similar colors. But Stahl has hazel eyes, but that doesn’t stop her from saying she’s his sister. But it does seem to help him.

And as Stahl gets more open, he jokes more. And as he jokes more, he lightens everyone’s mood. But even he knows that a comrade, a friend, is missing. Nothing will make them forget that or forget that Lili could be facing torture right now. But Stahl along with Daniel have tried making it less prominent. While it was surprising to see Daniel when he finally broke down when Gilan hugged him, it was nice to see that he feels better enough to help the young apprentice make everyone's day a tad better.

_ I just hope we rescue Lili before it’s too late _ , I thought looking down into my cup. Halt patted my shoulder, knowing what I was thinking it seems. But hey, that’s what happens after being friends for years and facing so many dangers together. He gave a slight nod with the barest of smirks, his way of reassuring me. I nod back with a smile in thanks. “Thanks,” I said and he nodded again.

“That’s what friends are for,” he replied and looked ahead to were I had been looking at. “Even though they hurt, they know people need a little good to make it less painful. I think that’s good for everyone. We’ll find her, eventually. I’ll help you step after step to find her, ok?”

“That they do,” I agreed and we looked at each other before looking at the Ranger’s and Assassin’s training or talking with each other. “I know you will. We have each other’s back. I just wish we had better luck. This isn’t fair to Gilan,” I replied and Halt rubbed his beard in thought.

“No, it isn’t. But you know he knows you’re doing everything you can, right?” he asked and I just looked down.

“Yeah, but I still can’t help but feel bad. It feels like when he first had Daniel as an apprentice. I didn’t trust him. Even though Daniel proved himself I didn’t believe him, and by that I didn’t trust Gilan. I just feel like I owe Gilan for that. But this is proving difficult to do,” I confessed and Halt turned to me.

“You know Gilan understands. He doesn’t hold you accountable for distrusting Daniel and his decision. Was he hurt? Yes. But he understood. You don’t have to push yourself trying to redeem yourself to him. He’s grateful that you decided to help Lili at all. And he trusts you to find her eventually and get her back from that bastard,” Halt said bluntly and I smiled while shaking my head.

“You never hold back, do you?” I asked ruefully, acknowledging that Halt pointed out exactly why I was doing so much. “You are right. But that doesn’t stop the fact that Lili has who knows what happening to her,” I replied and Halt nodded.

“That’s true. But you don’t need to push yourself so hard since then you won’t be able to think of a way to rescue Lili. Take a break. Altaïr and I can continue working since we actually took breaks when we needed it,” he said with a look and I raised my hands with a shake of my head.

“Alright. I won’t do anything else for a little,” I agreed and Halt nodded.

“You can come back in 20 minutes,” he said standing up and walking over to the Command Tent. I shook my head with a laugh at that.

“Might as well help Stahl and Josh,” I muttered finishing the last of my coffee and walked over to them. “So, what are you to working on now?” I asked as I stepped up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is the final chap of ‘Why Did This Happen?’. This was such a fun little adventure to write about. I hope you enjoyed reading this little fic. I also realized I forgot to clear up, while this does take place between ‘Frozen Assassin Ranger’ and ‘Back Again’, it takes place right after the first chap of ‘Back Again’. Ok? Ok. Just thought I’d mention that so no one is confused. Alright, I’ll see you again when I update ‘Back Again’!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is it!! I hoped you enjoyed reading it and seeing how the characters acted while Lili was gone. So the chaps will probably be about this length, btw. I’m not sure for sure, just a guess. I prob will make the last chap longer than the others, we’ll see tho. And this story will prob be done in like, a week prob, it’s so short and I just kinda wanna get it done since it is gonna be at most 4 chaps. So ya. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little fic! Love- Willa


End file.
